Constantine TV Series Timeline
This is the timeline Constantine tv series. these are a series of significant events listed in chronological order. This will only force on Constantine's timeline and his connection with the larger Arrowverse. Per Season One Biblical Times * Eve's sisters Lilith, Durgia, Naamah and Lamashtu turn down Adam's proposal and choose an eternity as goddesses of Hell over a lifetime of obedience on Earth. 1910 ''' * Katheryn Devereaux is born. '''1915 * Charles Devereaux is born. Some time in the 1930s * Marcus Mooney allowed Willie Cole to record on an acetate. He left him to do so, but in the process the man was killed by The Devil, who had come for his promised soul. When Mooney came back, he discovered blood everywhere and hid the acetate within one of the walls of the studio. 1976 * Clarke Devereaux is born. 1982 * May 10, John Constantine is born. * John's mother dies giving birth to him. 1996 * Katheryn Devereaux dieds 2009 ' * Tammy Fraser sliced the face of Misaki Ross from ear to ear in a fit of jealous rage. Though Fraser was indicted on charges of felony assault, Misaki's face was permanently disfigured and her career was ruined. After Misaki was released from the hospital where she had been recovering from the attack, she hid the lower half of her face beneath a surgical mask so no one could see her injuries. She later committed suicide in her apartment by overdosing on pills. '''2010 ' * John Seeks an object called the Orb of Horus, an ancient spell book, John traveled to Lian Yu to retrieve it but was caught by Baron Reiter's men and interrogated, violently. Conklin interrupted the interrogation to tell Reiter of an A.R.G.U.S. communications device he found and accuses newcomer Oliver Queen of being a spy. Reiter presented Oliver with a map John possessed and after confirming his knowledge of their locations, John performed a spell to free himself from his handcuffs and held Oliver at gunpoint and used him as leverage to escape Reiter's compound. He had Oliver forcibly take him to the area he sought and performed a spell to uncover the hidden passageway, much to Oliver's shock. Once inside, they explored the cave where John explained that there are areas of the world as old as it including Lian Yu, possessing things corrupt men aren't supposed to have such as Reiter. John eventually found what he sought and retrieved it but set off a trap which Oliver saves him from being killed by, insisting he's not one of Reiter's men. After exiting the cave John thanked Oliver for saving his life and broke off the crystal off the rod to give to Reiter, as the rod itself is what contains the magic. John also warned Oliver about Reiter, insisting his narcotics aren't his only interest for being on the island. As insurance, John also used the rod to transfer a spell on his arm onto Oliver's torso, insisted he'd know what to do when the time came and on Oliver's request, John punched him out cold as part of his "escape" and left on his boat, but the two would keep in contact. '''2011 * Clarke Devereaux dieds Season One * 2014 * September ' * Non Est Asylum takes place. '''October ' * The Darkness Beneath Takes place. * The Devil's Vinyl Takes place. * A Feast of Friends Takes place. * Danse Vaudou Takes place. * '''October 26,27, 28, 29, 30, 31, Rage of Caliban Takes place. * November * The opening scene of Blessed Are The Damned Takes place. * December 4,5,6,7 '''The rest of Blessed Are The Damned Takes place. * '''2015 * January ' * The Saint of Last Resorts, Part 1 Takes place. * The Saint of Last Resorts, Part 2 Takes place. * Quid Pro Quo Takes place. * '''February ' * A Whole World Out There Takes place. * Angels and Ministers of Grace Takes place. * Waiting for the Man Takes place. Post Season One * 'November 'Haunted takes place. * '''2016 * February, John somehow found his way to Hell, presumably to fulfill his promise of saving Astra Logue. * May, John had escaped Hell, allowing Oliver to finally get in contact with him again, asking for a means to defeat Darhk's magic. In response, Constantine sent Oliver to meet with Esrin Fortuna, who had a better understanding of Darhk's magic, and could possibly teach him to defend against it. * 'December 25 ', John had encountered a demon that was possessing a little girl who knew about Sara Lance, so he infiltrated the Waverider as Sara dropped off Jax. Stating she had a debt to repay to him after he saved her soul two years ago, he requested her help to face it.